


Fire Meets Fate

by alexanderlightweight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Battlefield, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: If his actions on the battlefield tonight cost him Alexander for good, then the outcome of this pointless war becomes obsolete.  Magnus will have already lost.





	Fire Meets Fate

Magnus wishes it was hate that shone in the Shadowhunter's eyes, it would make this easier. Would make this fight somewhat less pointless because all he sees, when he gets close enough for cat eyes to meet hazel, is weariness.

It’s grating, _galling_ even to fight someone who doesn’t even seem to want to be fighting.Alexander Lightwood’s never truly tried to kill him and Magnus has to say he’s also never triedto kill the other in return.They keep each other occupied, two powerful movements on the field, gods of war in a battle neither wants to finish.

He’s not even sure what truly started this latest mess.He just wants it to end, to not be haunted by pained hazel eyes that watch him with far too much distraction for Alexander to only be thinking of ways to kill him.

He wishes it had been different, that he’d met this fierce Shadowhunter in another life.Alexander’s verbal blows are petty, dramatic even but never malicious and if anything they lift the weight on Magnus’ heart just a bit when surrounded by the bleakness of a wasteland. 

Casualties have been almost non-existent, each side seem to have an unspoken agreement to wound, defend, capture but they try to avoid putting each other down like rabid animals. 

Magnus knows something will have to change soon.Someone is going to break and when they do the leniency will end and when it does, their battlefield will look so much different once torn apart with devastation.

He just doesn’t expect to be the one who breaks first.

It’s close combat, closer than a revered archer like Alexander would normally ever let himself be drawn into.He rarely shoots at Magnus though, normally he puts himself down on a more personal and physical level but this time it’s the wrong choice. 

Magnus is furious with the world, with this stubborn Shadowhunter who fights like fury incarnate but whose blows hold tempered reluctance.He’s hates the scent of burnt flesh from where he’d clipped Alec with Hellfire from earlier and he hates the flashes of a Seraph blade as they counter his magic.

It’s an accident, he knows it’s an accident because he flashes his cat eyes, his Warlock mark, at Alec just when they’re close enough to touch.Magnus wants something to change and he’s desperate to disrupt the flow of their battle.

Alexander gasps, something that almost sounds like “wow” and he trips.Alexander Gideon Lightwood, proud scion of Idris and leader to some of the most well trained Shadowhunters ever to exist, trips and falls into Magnus. Instinct wars with gravity and somehow they meet, the dagger once held in his hand plunging deep into Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus’ cry of anguish is only matched by Alec’s own frantic call of Magnus' name and the Shadowhunter's other hand reaching for him.It may not be holding a weapon, the blade dropping to the ground at the sound of Magnus’ pain, but Magnus can’t take any more chances, can’t handle any more pain.Even if the pain that nearly cripples him isn’t from adamas blade in his flesh.

His own hand reaches out to grab Alec’s wrist, pulls him too close for him to do any damage and his magic breaks free. 

It rushes into Alec, not the vicious red of pain and fighting but soothing, panicked and _desperate_ blue.Magnus doesn’t know what he wants, has no plans beyond that he doesn’t want them to have to hurt each other anymore. 

Alec’s close enough that even in the dim light he can see flecks of green in his eyes.Can see the singed fringe of his hair and smell the warm blood seeping from his skin.Close enough to see how this stoic, desperate Nephilim leader sways at the feel of his magic and how the mouth that has always been set in a grim line or fierce snarl suddenly softens. 

Alexander Lightwood looks at Magnus Bane on a battlefield, his body thrumming with Magnus’ magic and his dagger still piercing Magnus’ body and he smiles. 

It’s the tiniest of gestures and Magnus drinks it in greedily, presses more magic to Alec and ignores the world around them.“Stay with me,” he murmurs, his mind hazy with magic and bloodloss, “don’t fight me anymore Alexander, I don’t think I could bear it if you did.”

They’ve met before, at peace treaties.Where Alec’s face would soften the more Magnus spoke to him, where Alec would sneak away to share a coffee with Magnus and discuss how they could get their people to listen.

It wasn’t ever enough.

“In the courtroom, the meeting halls, even here on the battlefield we always find our way back to each other.Magnus, where else could I be?”Alec’s confession is hoarse, his throat wrecked from smoke and yelling but it’s the sweetest sound Magnus has heard in centuries. 

There’s a hum, a pleased exhilarated nearly _worshipful_ burst of his magic and Magnus realizes what they just did, what he started and Alec accidentally completed. 

It’s shock that takes him from his senses and before he can think better, they’re gone.Magnus learned how to break through the anti-portal ward ages ago and now he shatters them.Takes Alec, still in his arms and spins them through a portal, desperation in his limbs because they have to leave _now_.He has to get them safe, to explain what happened, what they did and to pray, _desperately-_ to every demon and angel he knows that maybe instead of shattering what was already broken, that he’s fixed it instead. 

If his actions on the battlefield tonight cost him Alexander for good, then the outcome of this pointless war becomes obsolete. Magnus will have already lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm calling this the (mutual pining- to reluctant enemies- to accidental battlefield marriage) trope. It is NOT edited. I would love add more eventually -especially Alec's reaction to their accidental and slightly bloody elopement- but right now it's a oneshot. 
> 
> Also how it worked - which will further be explored and explained if I ever get to the next chapter- they love each other and Magnus' magic knows it and Alec can't help but everything he says to be practically a vow of marriage. I really am hoping to expand on this at some point in time... and actually editing it
> 
> It's been a while since I've tagged anything, feel free to let me know if I missed something.
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
